rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao Cha
Xiao Cha, more known as the "Bone Sage", was a cultivator presiding in the Scattered Star Seas. He has lived for over a thousand years. He was a Nascent Soul cultivator prior to his betrayal by his traitorous Core Formation disciples Zenith Yin and Zenith Brilliance. They had conspired to seal the Bone Sage within an ancient formation that also kept cultivators outside from reaching Xiao Cha. To extend his lifespan to take revenge on his disciples he turned his physical body into a profound soul scattering his Nascent Soul and regressing to become a Late Core-Formation cultivator. In the process Xiao Cha essentially became a ghost.Ch. 428 Before the betrayal, he gave a pair of Bloodjade Spiders to Zenith Brilliance. He planned to use them in the Heavenvoid Hall to seize the Heavenvoid Cauldron.Ch. 489 Escape from Captivity Xiao Cha was unknowingly freed from captivity when a group of cultivators, hoping to acquire rare treasure, forcefully destroyed the Ancient Formation and Spirit Sealing Pillar that was used to imprison him. Xiao Cha was awoken by the disturbance observed the group of cultivators as individuals met their demise at various traps within his secluded hall. He chose to reveal his presence when Han Li rendered the traps ineffective through observation.Ch. 424 Xiao Cha effortlessly killed Shi Die, and Jin Qing. However, Xiao Cha was surprised when he discovered Han Li possessed magical treasure with Divine Devilbane Lightning, immediately identifying Han Li as a formidable threat.Ch. 426 Xiao Cha stole the physical body of Crooked Soul allowing him to leave captivity.Ch. 427 During a brief discussion with Han Li, Xiao Cha learned that his disciple Zenith Yin had condensed a Nascent Soul and became an Island master. Recognizing that his traitorous disciples might have been alerted to the destruction of the Ancient formation and that the Heavenvoid Hall had opened, Xiao Cha chose to quickly exit the area. Before leaving he verified that Han Li was not a disciple of Zenith Yin or Zenith Brilliance through discussion and examination of Han Li's cultivation arts. Heavenvoid Hall Xiao Cha participated in both the outer and inner hall trials. He was surprised to see Han Li enter the waiting room to the outer trial who he had just seen days before. After some contemplation, Xiao Cha solicited Han Li's cooperation in seeking revenge against Zenith Yin by offering to assist Han Li obtain a rare spiritual herb that can help condense a Nascent Soul.Ch. 433 Xiao Cha intended to betray Han Li during the attempt to acquire the rare Nine Ginseng spiritual herb by trapping Han Li within a formation. However, Xiao was surprised when his scheme was discovered and avoided.Ch. 451 A brief scuttle between Xiao Cha and Han Li was interrupted by the arrival of Zenith Yin.Ch. 453 The Grandmaster wanted his help in the Inner Halls.Ch. 454 The Bone Sage was advising Han Li what to do from concealment. After a bit of coercion, Han Li agreed to join Zenith Yin.Ch. 456 The Bone Sage was following Devil and Righteous Dao cultivators.Ch. 479 As Nascent Soul cultivators fought for the Heavenvoid Cauldron, Xiao Cha was just watching.Ch. 482 When an ancient Spirit Wolf treasure escaped from the cauldron as it was being lifted, the Bone Sage clashed with Wu Chou.Ch. 484 When Nascent Soul cultivators chased after Man Huzi and the Heavenmend Pill, the Bone Sage killed Wu Chou, who was even assisted by 2 Heavenwide Corpses. Then the Bone Sage and Han Li made the cauldron reappear.Ch. 491 As he tried to dispose youngster Han, they clashed.Ch. 492 Despite using powerful Sacred Asura Flames, refined by using Celestial Ice Flames, Han Li resisted with his Divine Devilbane Lightning. Being unable to control the flames, the Bone Sage died after Han Li's interference.Ch. 493 Techniques Celestial Ice Flames A flame that freezes all that it touches whether it is objects, or energy such as lightning or other flames. Its form may be manipulated by the wielder. Its power can easily deal with Nascent Soul cultivators. The source of power for the Celestial Ice Flames comes from a Celestial Ice Pearl that is consumed by the wielder. The wielder can extract flames from the pearl, but they must vigilantly control the flames they extract. If they lose control the flames can quickly consume the wielder. Devilbane Lightning Arrow Profound Soul Demonification A technique that turns a physical body into a profound soul (ghost) effectively extending ones lifespan without limit. Usage grants Xiao Cha all the benefits of being a ghost such as becoming immune to physical attacks. However, there are consequences such as being vulnerable to beasts or spiritual weapons that consume or scatter ghosts. Use of Profound Soul Demonification forever closes the ability to enter the immortal and spiritual realms. Profound Yin Art References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Core Formation